Letters To Blaine
by Klaineinlove
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are fourteen when they meet for the first time. One day Kurt decides to end their friendship to protect his best friend, but, a few years later, at new year's eve something will change and that will lead Kurt to write anonymous letters to Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

This is a translation from an Italian fanfiction.

(I hope I haven't done too many mistakes or my EnglishHigh School teacher would kill me.)

They will be 13 chapters, they have already been written (now it's up to me to translate them)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Kurt had always had problems in the field of love.

When he was younger he remembered looking at his parents kissing each other in front of him. He used to react with a grimace that made his parents laugh.

He watched tons of movie about love, but he couldn't understand what made so grand saying "I love you" or kissing. Mouths colliding, exchanging of saliva and twisted tongues.

Another grimace.

Probably, Kurt couldn't understand love because he had never been in love, and he never felt anything towards the girls of his age.

Nevertheless, when he was 7 and his friend Mark took his hand to run to the ice-cream parlour, something moved inside of him. No, it wasn't just his grumbling stomach.

When he realized that all those gestures that Mark did for him made his heart bump, he decided to talk about it to someone. So, now that he was a grown-up, he talked to his dad.

He couldn't go to his mother because she had passed away a few months before.

Burt, with a lot of patience, explained to his son that, maybe, he wasn't like the other boys.

At the beginning, Kurt was a bit confused. I mean, it's a lot of news for a 9 years old boy.

Then his father talked about love and the place where children come from, and he started dealing with bugs and flowers. Kurt burst into tears because he couldn't understand his father's speech.

When he was alone in his room, laying on his bed, he started thinking.

At the end of the day he had always known he was different from his friends.

An example: girls always hold other girls' hand. Boys don't; and Kurt wanted to hold Mark's hand so badly.

Girls play "Tea-Time", while boys play at war with their weapons. Kurt had a few too, but they were somewhere, lost in his wardrobe.

Every now and then, when his dad would come home later from the workshop, the old lady who lived across the street stayed with Kurt and they spent their time drinking tea, reading old magazines and gossiping.

Kurt felt closer to the girls then to the boys.

At the age of 11 he had enough information to know that boys who like boys are called homosexuals, gays. But, if someone wanted to mock them, or hurt them, those name became worse: fagots, butt-boys.

Kurt grew up: his body and his interests too.

He got interested into fashion and he started wearing fancy clothes.

He discovered that he liked singing and wearing fabulous and enormous hats.

Kurt liked being himself; but not everybody shared his way of thinking.

The other boys pushed him and insulted him.

Every night he used to come home and tell everything that happened to his dad.

Kurt begged him not to intervene because he didn't want to make things worse.

Burt agreed, but Kurt, in spite of Burt's presence, he felt alone.

Kurt Hummel managed to understand what being in love really means at the age of 14, when a boy came into his life: Blaine Anderson.

The Anderson family moved next to the Hummels after the Robinsons had gone.

Kurt was happy that they moved to Canada: he didn't like their son, he was one of those kids who used to push him into the sandbox or made him fall from the swing set saying that he didn't do it on purpose.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the last box in the truck and waved at the leaving family with a big smile on his face.

But, when the Andersons arrived, the problems became bigger.

Kurt saw the car's door opening and a curly short boy running out of the vehicle to catch his dog who had escaped. The boy stumbled swearing to his dog. Kurt was watching the scene from behind his window and laughed.

In that moment, the dark boy, who was checking at his knee, saw him. His honey eyes met Kurt's sky ones. The brunet was embarrassed and hid behind his room's wall and hoped the other boy wasn't mad at him for laughing.

When Burt came home that night he went straight to the neighbours' to welcome them: Kurt was forced to join him.

To the boy's relief, the Anderson kid wasn't at home when they arrived. He knew he would start stammering at his presence.

Kurt didn't pay much attention to the adults' conversation, until he heard Melanie Anderson saying "Blaine, our son, will go to McKinley High too. He and Kurt could become great friends, maybe."

To Kurt's opinion that was a great idea. After a first moment of shame, they could totally become good friends.

When the Hummels left their neighbours' house, Kurt went straight to his room to reflect.

Having a new friend would be funny, especially now that he had a new challenge in front of him: High School.

Maybe Blaine was a king guy. They would share their lunch and help each other.

To Kurt that was a hell of a plan.

On Sunday morning, when Kurt went out to throw away the garbage, he saw the Andersons' door opening and a dog running out of it.

"Shane! Wait for me!" Blaine shouted.

Wow! Blaine's voice sounded like heaven to Kurt's ears.

Shane approached him and began sniffling at his feet. He froze, terrified: that was a huge Labrador.

"I'm sorry. He never listens to me. Come here boy." With the bag still in his hands, Kurt looked at the boy who was struggling to put the lash on the dog.

When the mission was over their eyes met for the second time.

"I'm Blaine."

"Kurt."

"You are Burt Hummel's son, right? Do you think he could repair my bike? Unfortunately, it got damaged during the travel and my mom told me that your dad repairs cars, so I thought –"

"I can do it. If you want."

Blaine exulted and his eyes became even wider. After a few seconds, Kurt realized he was holding his breath.

"My parents also told me that we'll go to the same school. Cool! At least we won't be all by ourselves." Blaine said, always with the same enthusiasm.

"Yep." muttered Kurt. "Now I really have to go." and, without waiting for an answer from Blaine, he entered the house slamming the door.

It would have been difficult. Very difficult.

The first day of school Kurt couldn't wait for Blaine. He was too embarrassed because he had spent the night thinking about him. Dreaming about him.

At school, among the people, he managed to find an old friend of his: Rachel Berry, so they decided to have lunch together.

At the end of the lessons, while he was at his locker, Kurt heard someone calling his name.

"Kurt! Hey, Kurt! I didn't see you this morning." Blaine approached him holding a huge amount of books in his arms and a pencil stick stuck in his hair. He looked so adorable to Kurt.

"I was late" Kurt answered while he was watching at himself in his mirror.

"Can we go home together?" Blaine proposed. Kurt simply nodded, but his eyes widened when he saw two jocks throwing down Blaine's books.

"Hey loser, did Hummel infect you?" asked one of the boy laughing. "We meet again lady. Uh? We didn't have the chance to tease you enough at the middle school, so.. here we are!"

Blaine remained still watching them while Kurt bent down to pick up the books and give them to their confused owner.

"Wh- what did they mean?" Blaine asked smiling at Kurt for the books.

"Nothing… really. We should go."

Kurt was quite as they were returning home; on the contrary, Blaine told him everything he had done that day. It looked like they attended different schools.

When they reached Blaine's house the boy invited Kurt inside for a fresh lemonade.

It was September and it was still hot.

"I'm sorry for the boxes but we are still in the middle of the transfer and –"

"Blaine, is it you?" his mother shouted coming downstairs and smiling at Kurt when she saw him. "Hi boys. What are you up to?"

"Kurt and I are gonna have a lemonade, mom." Blaine said showing her the glasses.

"Okay, take your time and, Blaine, remember to tidy up room." Her son rolled his eyes under Kurt's amused gaze.

"Come, I'll show you my room." Blaine instinctively took his hand.

_Oh! Blaine's hand was so much better than Mark's._

"That's it" Blaine said, ashamed of the disorder.

Kurt stood still for a moment to give a look around: he saw a guitar with a few sheets besides, a box with a printer inside and a computer with the wires still disconnected.

There were some cameras, more than a single boy need, and a large number of awards over a shelf.

A couple of CDs caught Kurt's attention.

"Katy Perry, P!nk… nice music."

"Do you like 'em? Seriously?"

Kurt nodded. Sure he was more a Broadway kind of guy, but this girls' songs weren't bad at all.

"What about these?" Kurt asked pointing at a few DVDs, "have you got a younger brother or sister?" he asked looking at Blaine who was scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"nope, they're mine. I've got an elder brother, though. But he doesn't watch them."

"Oh" was all that came out from Kurt's lips.

Blaine smiled at him, gave a shrug and then sat on his bed.

"Kurt, what were those guys talking about? Do you know them?"

Kurt began to stammer a few disjointed sentences that Blaine couldn't understand.

"Hey Kurt, calm down. I won't judge you. No matter what you say. Maybe we are more alike then what you think."

Kurt didn't catch what he meant, but he decided it was time to go.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I've gotta go. You know, homeworks to do and… and…" Kurt was already at the front door when he realized he was still holding the glass, so he went back to Blaine's room to leave it and ran away, again.

Now he knew what "being in love" means.

* * *

**A/N**: did you guys like it so far? Let us know ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Since someone asked me, I wanted to tell you that this ffc has nothing to do with the movie "Letters to Juliet": it's a completely different story.

Thanks to those who are following this story, who put it among their favourites and to the amazing mum who reviewed the last chapter, the author was really excited when I told her about it.

And last, but not least, I wanted to say publicly 'thank you' to our beta **Sineresi** =)

**CHAPTER 2**

The friendship between Kurt and Blaine grew rapidly. They spent the whole day together, and at night, when they both were in their rooms, they looked outside their windows facing each other and kept talking until the fell asleep.

More often than not, however, Kurt remained at the window staring at the other boy who was on the computer, listening to music or dancing by himself in his room. And Kurt laughed, he laughed so hard he had to bring his hands to his mouth with his cheeks growing redder, his eyes his eyes shining brightly and his heart pounding louder and louder. They also began to have sleepovers, since staying together the whole day together was not enough. They usually took place at Kurt's since there was only he and his father in the house, while at Blaine's there was his brother who disturbed them. They had just one pyjama party at Blaine's and his brother convinced them to watch a Horror movie with him. The result was that Blaine stayed awake all night with Kurt because he was scared of the assassin from the movie.

Kurt repaired Blaine's bike and Blaine waited for him outside his door every morning so they could go to school together. But it was the institute that Kurt was more worried about. Those stupid bullies who used to tease him at middle school wouldn't let him go. But the worst thing was that they had targeted Blaine too. When it came time for lunch Kurt sat in the cafeteria and opened his bag with his salad inside, some fruit and a sandwich his father made for him. Both him and Blaine refused to eat the food of the cafeteria, they preferred bringing it from home.

When Kurt saw Blaine sitting next to him with nothing in his hands he began to worry. "Where's your lunch?" he asked to Blaine, who looked sad but not depressed.

"They stole it" he answered shrugging his shoulder. Kurt stared at him in surprise. He didn't look angry, furious or sorry. He was calm. Too calm. "Here" Kurt handed him his sandwich, "there's turkey, I don't know if you like it. I haven't touched it, I swear. "Blaine took it. "Thank you, Kurt. You're very kind" he said before biting it and then smiled. Kurt felt like he was melting in front of that smile. Those jerks treated Blaine like that because of him and he felt so guilty about it.

* * *

Everyday, after school, Kurt remained at Blaine's house. Together they rearranged the room to their liking while listening to music and singing merrily. Sometimes they spent all the time in that room and asked Blaine's mom to order pizza. Kurt loved those moments because they were alone, there was no one to tease them or steal their lunch.

He loved Blaine madly. Not just because he was really handsome for a 14 years old boy, but because he was so full of life: he was never sad, bursting energy from every pore, and he was very kind to him. Kurt couldn't ask for more. Having a friend to talk to, even though he couldn't confide his secrets. If Kurt had to tell him one of his secrets, he would surely have said that he had a _crush on him. _That's how Burt defined it when one night, at dinner, Kurt started talking about Blaine. Actually, Kurt talked about little less."…and then Blaine and I took the bike. I slipped, but he helped me. And… dad, Blaine taught me a card game, now I'm gonna show you. "Burt stared at his son who was enthusiastically trying to guess his dad's card, but he wasn't very good at that. "Damn it! I managed to guess all Blaine's cards…" his son groaned and Burt thought that his friend was pretending just to see him smile. "Son, I think you got a huge crush on Blaine." Burt said. Kurt froze at those words. Kurt was 14 and he knew what "having a crush" mean and they had already addressed the fact that he was gay.

He had never told anyone, but at school the boys, especially those who mocked him, they had their own intuition. He always asked himself if Blaine had a hunch. Telling him was out of the question, too embarrassing. But perhaps, Blaine had already realized it and was so kind to avoid the topic to prevent him from feeling uncomfortable.

One day at school, he almost burst into tears when he saw a boy take Blaine from his collar, throw him against the locker and shout at him "Give us your lunch, Hummel's girlfriend!". Kurt looked away from that scene and ran away. He locked himself in the bathroom: his shaking hands holding his shoulder belt. When he was able to recover he left the bathroom and found Blaine at his locker. "Let's… let's go to lunch?" Kurt asked without the courage of asking where his bag was. Surely he would have shared his lunch with him. He'd give him everything. Everything. Blaine hesitated a moment and then smiled at him "Oh, Kurt, I didn't bring mine today because I've been having stomach pains all night, but I can still keep you company."

Another blow to the heart, another pain. Blaine was lying not to make him feel uncomfortable; thing that actually made him feel so.

Moreover, every Thursday, when Kurt was having his piano lessons, Blaine waited for him on the school's wall in the parking lot. He didn't mind if it was raining or snowing, if it was hot or cold, Blaine was there, waiting for him.

"Hey faggot, waiting for your princess?" asked a bully who was with his gaggle of friends. Blaine usually remained silent, but it pissed him off that they teased his friend.

"Do not make fun of Kurt, please." Blaine told them, almost in a whisper.

"And what are we supposed to do then, uh?" asked one of them giggling.

"Isn't teasing me not enough? I always give you my lunch, I might even give you money." Proposed Blaine on the verge of braking down. The boys laughed at that. "Okay, deal. Starting now! Give me your money!" Blaine sighed and handed him the money his mom gave him. In fact he had asked his mother if she could give him his pocket money earlier than usual because he wanted to ask Kurt to get an ice-cream. The bullies left and Blaine, for the first time, felt tears forming in his eyes, but rejoiced as soon as he saw Kurt. "I'm sorry, I'm late" Kurt said and Blaine thanked his delay. "let's catch the bus" suggested the boy leaving Blaine stunned. He gave all his money to those boys so he had nothing to pay the ticket with. "Why don't we walk? So we have more time to talk and then buses smell. "Kurt thought about it for an instant and nodded.

* * *

The following day, during the time he was with Blaine, the bullies didn't disturb him. Kurt was surprised: he was both relieved and worried. But, when he found himself alone, two boys did not think twice about picking him up and throwing him into the dumpster.

"Your friend told us not to touch you, but tell him that his money and his lunch are not enough!"

It was in that moment that Kurt understood that his friend was trying to protect him. He snorted cleaning his clothes and sniffed: he didn't want anybody to see him cry.

* * *

That Saturday they took their bikes and went to a park close to a lake.

"Kurt you are slow! Come on!" Blaine biked faster, then pulled up and stretched out in the fresh grass with the wind ruffling his curls and Shane licking his face. Kurt giggled at Blaine's disgusted expression and joined him on the grass. "I found my best friend" said Blaine suddenly, sighing with his eyes shut. Kurt's heart sank, he was worshipping Blaine more than he should. "I'd like to join the football team, what do you think?"

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm short, but I could be a kicker. It's a game I've always loved."

"I don't know Blaine…" Kurt answered with a note of doubt in his voice. The other boy turned to look at him in the eyes.

"I know. You're worried about those jocks who bother us. But, if I join the team, they'll stop disturb me and I'll convince them to stop bothering you too" Blaine straightened his shirt sleeve and Kurt saw a bruise.

"What's that?" Kurt asked taking Blaine's arm in his hands.

"Nothing, I don't even rememb-"

"Don't lie to me, Blaine. You are my friend" Kurt said flatly.

Blaine snorted.

"It was them. They wanted my money, but I had nothing"

Kurt felt the tears in his eyes, "Why didn't you have any?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Because they've taken all my pocket money the day before and mom is gonna give it to me next Saturday."

Kurt couldn't stand it anymore and burst into tears shocking Blaine.

"Kurt, what's up? Aren't you feeling well?" he asked worried wrapping his friend's shoulders.

"It isn't fair! It's all my fault!"

Blaine obviously understood what he meant and took Kurt's face in his hands.

"It's not your fault, Kurt! They pick on me because I won't suggest during tests."  
"It's not true!" shouted Kurt drying his eyes. "Please, Kurt, don't cry." Blaine pleaded him with a trembling voice and Kurt stopped. Blaine was already suffering too much because of him, he had to stop hurting him. Blaine held him tighter and smiled.

* * *

When Kurt went back home, he skipped his dinner and didn't remain at the window to talk to Blaine, he laid on his bed thinking, instead.

Those guys were torturing him too much, the only friend he really loved and he couldn't let anyone touch Kurt, already in his pyjamas, went out and walked to Blaine's door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Kurt, honey, is everything alright?" Melanie asked, visibly worried by the vision of Kurt, pale and in his pyjamas.

"I should talk to Blaine."

She didn't smile but let him in. Kurt slowly climbed the stairs, as if he was heading to the gallows. He knocked at Blaine's door and heard a noise from the inside. He instinctively smiled because he knew Blaine was tiding everything up and going undercover pretending to be asleep to fool his mom. Kurt knew it… He always watched him.

"Yes?" said the dark-haired boy faking a really bad sleepy voice. Kurt entered the room leaving that smile outside, reminding himself what he was going to do to Blaine.

"Hey Kurt, what happened?"

"I don't wanna be your friend anymore." Kurt said flatly. The smile vanished from Blaine's face.

"W-what?"

"I do not want to be your friend anymore. Stop being my friend, stop waiting for me in the morning and stop having lunch with me. Stop following me with your bike and stop inviting me at your place. Stop talking to me." Kurt tried to retain the knot in his throat and not to look at Blaine in the eyes. In Blaine's wonderful eyes.

"Why are you sayin' this to me?" asked Blaine confused, hoping that his friend was only joking and that maybe he wanted to have another slumber party. "Did I do something wrong? If so I'm sorry, I didn't want to."

"Blaine you didn't do anything. I just don't wanna be your friend, okay? Stay away from me."

"If it's because of the football team, it doesn't matter. I won't join it."

Kurt grew nervous. _Why did that boy have to make everything so difficult?_

"I told you I don't want to be your friend anymore! Why are you so stupid?"

Kurt hoped with all his heart that Blaine was hating him in that moment. It would make everything easier.

"Kurt, I don't want to… I can't."

**A/N:**

Did you like this chapter?

Hope you're enjoing this story.

Let us know, it would make our day ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter of this story.  
Things are radically going to change.  
You will hear something escaping from Blaine's mouth you had never thought you would hear... (is this the correct construction? xP )

Read you later.

**CHAPTER 3**

Kurt didn't remain a second more in Blaine's room, he quickly fled home calling his father.

Burt was on the couch and when he saw his son in tears he got frightened. Kurt threw himself into his arms and wept until he was exhausted. Burt didn't ask him what had happened, he had seen him leave to go to Blaine's, so he could only guess that there was something between them. But, for the moment, he asked nothing and, when bed-time arrived and Kurt asked him if he could sleep in his father's bed with him, Burt could not say no.

* * *

The following morning Blaine was on the porch hoping to see Kurt. He wouldn't give up so easily; he wanted to know Kurt's real intentions.

When his father, Richard, came out, he saw his son shivering with cold. "Son, you're going to be late!" he said putting a hat on Blaine's head.

"I'm waiting for Kurt" the boy said without looking at him. His eyes pointing the Hummel's door.

"Maybe he is not going to school, it's very late. Come, I'm giving you a lift."  
Blaine snorted getting in the car.

"What's up?" Richard asked starting the engine of the car and heading to school.

"Kurt says he doesn't want to be friends anymore, and I don't know why…"

Richard frowned his eyebrows "Why? You're such good friends."

"I really don't know."

His dad looked at him and smiled, "I hope everything will go for the best, he's such a good boy. Why don't you go cut you hair today?" he asked messing with his hair, but Blaine shook his head.

"Kurt likes it" he answered frowning. That made his dad laugh.

"Thirteen and already in love" he stated laughing and making Blaine blush.

The Andersons had always accepted their son's homosexuality. He hadn't even needed to come out to them, they had always known.

When they reached the school Blaine climbed out of the car still angry.

"Blaine! Your glasses!" Richard shouted to make his son coming back.

"I don't need them."

"Stop complaining and wear them! You're a disaster when you read. Now hurry up to class, boy."

"Bye dad!" Blaine said before walking into the building.

* * *

After the first two hours of lesson Blaine left his class hoping to meet Kurt at History. But luck had the better on him: Kurt was at his locker tacking the books.

"Hey Kurt! Wait!" Blaine tried to reach him but fell to the ground because fell to the ground because someone made him trip,dropping his glasses and his books.

"Oh look! Our lady wears glasses too." said Stephan, one of the bullies who picked on him.

Blaine collected his books rapidly and stood up under the jocks' amused eyes and Kurt's worried ones.

"Give them back to me! They're new, my dad will get furious if I break them!" for the first time, Kurt saw him really angry.

"What is he going to do?" he asked dropping the glasses and stepping on them.

Both Blaine and Kurt were shocked.

"You're an idiot!" Blaine shouted pushing Stephan, who was twice his size.

"Anderson, to the principal. Now!" a professor shouted.

"But I haven't done anything." the boy tried to explain.

"No excuses. Follow me."

Stephan smirked and looked at Blaine. He didn't even bother to pick up his glasses and followed the teacher.

When everybody was gone, Kurt stepped forward and took them. The damage was not that bad. He searched inside his locker, found the glue and repaired the object.

He took them to his lesson but Blaine didn't show up, so he went to the other boy's locker and, knowing his combination, opened it and left the glasses on the middle shelf. Then he ran away.

* * *

When Matt came back home, he ran to the garage because of the noises that came from the inside.

"What the hell is going on?" Matt froze in front of the malicious smile on Blaine's face and his bike in pieces. "What have you done?" he asked pointing at his brother's bleeding hand.

"Now Kurt will talk to me because he's got to repair it" he answered proud of himself.

Matt shook his had and took him inside to disinfect the cut.

"Blaine, stop being so stupid. Mom and dad will get angry."  
"BUT KURT DOESN'T SPEAK TO ME!" Blaine shouted bursting into tears.

"Come on, you've got so many friends."  
"No Matt! He's my super-mega-extra-best friend!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Go! Before dad comes back." he told him.

Blaine hugged his brother, took his bike and ran to Kurt's window.

"Kurt! Please, I need your help!" he shouted looking at the window hoping to see it opening.

"Kurt, my bike is broken! I need you to help me repair it. Please!"

Nothing. Nothing happened simply because Kurt was not at home. Blaine sat in the garden looking at Kurt's window until his mother called him for dinner.

* * *

In the meantime, Kurt was at the old lady's house that lived across the street.

"So, you don't want to be his friend anymore because you're afraid they're going to hurt him?" recapitulated the woman sipping her tea. "Boy, you're big enough to face these problems. It's not avoiding them that will make them disappear."

"But at my school they pick on him just because of me. It's not right."

The lady put his cup on the coffee table.

"You really like this guy, uh?"

Kurt nodded, without any doubt. It was true. He loved Blaine.

"And you prefer the both of you to suffer and avoid each other? Kurt, don't be silly. I saw you two playing together. You're so cute."

Kurt gave a shrug. Even if she were right, she didn't know what living in that school was.

"It's time for me to go. I've got to go make dinner. Thanks for everything." Kurt covered the woman with a blanket and left.

He approached quickly his house and took the keys from his pocket.

"Kurt! Hey Kurt!"

The boy clenched his fists by his sides. He would never treat him badly, Blaine didn't deserve it, he had always been kind to him.

"Blaine, please, go away." he said trying to be harsh, but he didn't succeed.

"No, wait! You've got to repair my bike, I even hurt myself using it!"

Kurt turned and looked at Blaine's hand, noting the various patches and a swollen finger.

"Did you fall?" he asked, his hard face dropping immediately echoing his concern.

"Well…actually…" Blaine ran a hand through his hair "I broke it so that you had to adjust it."

Kurt was petrified. He was trying to understand what his friend was telling him. Once again he showed himself for what he really was: a very affectionate boy.

"Damn it, Blaine! Why won't you understand? Those curls are blocking your brain to work properly?"

"But you like the-"

"NO! I don't! I don't like your curls and, above all, I don't like you! I'm tired of having you around me, like a needy dog."

When his eyes met Blaine's ones he felt like dying. He understood he had been too harsh when he saw those hazel eyes misted with tears.

"No, wait Blaine, I didn't mean –"

But he couldn't finish because Blaine interrupted him.

"I hate you Kurt Hummel."

And those were the last words Blaine told him.

* * *

*************  
* 3 years later *

* * *

It was December and Christmas was already over. Kurt was in his room with Rachel and they had been staring at his wardrobe for about half an hour.

"Come on Kurt! Why aren't these okay?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to look at his friend.

"I don't understand why I called you to give me fashion advices. I might be sick" he sighed removing a shirt from the hanger.

"No, you called me because I'm your only friend, since it has always been just the two of us in our group of friends. Well, we are a duo, a group should have at least three members." the girl answered bitterly turning a tie in her hands.

"The truth is that I don't wanna come to this party, Rachel. Can't I have a New Year's Eve with my family?"  
"Kurt, you're seventeen, for Barbra's sake! You should try to let it off. We never go out and I told that there will be this guy that I really like."

Kurt pulled that tie away from her hands. She was torturing it.

"Yeah, I know. Finn Hudson. I think my dad is dating his mom."

Rachel jumped off the bed squeaking, "You see? Surely we'll both find topics to talk about. There will be alcohol and we'll have someone to bring us home, so we won't have to worry about the driving."

"The whole school will be there!" he pointed out.

"It's true. But it's enough for you to avoid the jocks…"

"You make that easy! A few nights ago I had a nightmare where they were teasing me in the cafeteria, and you know what? It became true. I don't know if you remember Stephan making me slip with my tray full of stuff!" a defeated Kurt slumped on his bed sighing.

He knew the reason he didn't want to go to the party was another. He was afraid of meeting him.

Him, who he saw everyday in the hallways and lowered his eyes not to cross his own.

Him, who sat at the popular kids' table at lunch and they always gave him an encouraging pat on his back.

Him, who a few years ago shouted at Kurt that he hated him.

And Kurt, after all, was happy about it. Because, even if they were still throwing him in the dumpster and pushing him against the lockers, Blaine was safer than he was with him. They didn't laughed at him or steal his lunch anymore. Just because he wasn't in Kurt's company anymore and Blaine's happiness was the only thing that gave him the strength to remain in that school.

* * *

**A/N:**

Every time I read "I hate you, Kurt Hummel" it's like if someone is crushing my poor little heart...

I hope you're liking the story so far.

You do, you don't, let us know

we care about your opinions (I feel like a politician)

**Spoiler Alert:**

Big plot twist in the 4th chapter ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Kurt parked near the disco, he was still wondering why his father hadn't forbidden him to go to the party.  
Burt stated that he trusted his son and that he was a responsible guy.  
In that moment Kurt wished he were one of those troubled guys that are always scolded at school.  
But now, there he was, a few hours away from the New Year with no clue about what it's going to bring with.

"So, how do I look?"

"You're okay, Rachel, you've been asking me since we left. However, I see nobody around, maybe the party has been cancelled." Kurt hoped.

"Don't be silly!" Rachel left the car and Kurt hurried to reach her.

As soon as they walked in, the smoke, made on purpose to create an atmosphere in the room, hit them in the face. There were also games of coloured lights on the dance floor where everybody was unleashing.

"Rachel, this isn't really the kind of place we like to go to" Kurt told her.

"Because we don't go anywhere, that's why! Come on, Kurt! Lose yourself, would you?"

Both Kurt and Rachel kept looking around for the quarterback of the football team. Rachel found him first, screaming with joy and reaching the guy who was surrounded by his team-mates.

Kurt kept a certain distance for a while. Honestly, except for Finn and someone else, those were the guys who used to spend their time torturing him.

He tried to draw Rachel's attention, but his friend was now lost. Kurt could easily see her heart-eyes locked on Finn.

Kurt decided to withdraw and walk around the club. The music was going to smash his eardrums, the smell of alcohol and sweat was nauseating and he was pushed here and there because of the too small dance floor and the people that were dancing over it.

He managed to reach the counter to order something to drink. He tried to call for the barista but this one was too busy to answer him. Kurt felt invisible.

But then, something caught his attention. Well, someone.

Blaine was on the other side of the counter talking and laughing with a group of friends, cheering to the New Year that had yet to come. Kurt didn't know how long he looked at him.

Suddenly the music was gone, the people froze and there was just a light illuminating the guy he had been in love for the last four years.

Despite the fact that they broke their friendship, Kurt was able to know everything about Blaine. Sometimes he felt like a stalker, but he really couldn't stay away from him.

Every morning Blaine left his house a few minutes earlier than he did to walk to school. He put on his earphones and closed the gate to prevent Shane from running away.

Then Kurt met him at school, he had even learned Blaine's time table. They were in the same history class and Kurt always pretended to be late so he could sit at the desk behind the boy. That place was always empty because it was next to the window.

Kurt loved it, because there he could listen to Blaine's voice. Sometimes he was so caught into what he was saying that the teacher had to call him because of his lack of attention during his lesson. Other times, Kurt could also smell him. There were times in which he smelled like white musk and others like aftershave. Then, Blaine went to Science, while Kurt to French and when the bell rang, Blaine's classroom door remained closed because the Science teacher used to hold back the students for another ten minutes.

Kurt also noticed that Blaine hadn't changed his habit to bring his lunch from home. He knew that Blaine always sat at the table next to the wall close to the door, so Kurt hurried to take a place not far from there. He saw him sitting and waiting for his friends before starting eating and if he saw a grimace forming on Blaine's face, he knew that his mom put some tomatoes into his sandwich.

Every Thursday, after his piano lesson, Kurt went to the field where the football team was training. He saw Blaine playing with the other guys.

He wasn't part of the team. He tried, but the coach sent him away telling him that the others would have slaughtered him during the match. He was strong, yes, but he was too small. But Blaine didn't give up so, instead of going back home, he spent some of his time with his friends in the team, the same guys that were in glee club with him. He joined it recently and he hadn't befriended with a lot of them, except for the girls.

At night, Kurt watched Blaine choosing his outfit for the following day or talking on the phone laying on the bed shoeless and with his trousers undone. And Kurt was jealous because every time he wondered who was on the other side of the phone.

There had also been a few embarrassing moments, moments in which Kurt was staring at him and Blaine turned suspicious and then Kurt jumped from his chair and pretended like he was busy doing something.

At 7:00p.m. he went out to throw away the garbage; he knew that Blaine and his father used to go for a run with their dog at that time and Kurt, with a gesture of his hand, greeted Mr. Anderson, but he reserved his last look for Blaine.

He thought so many times to go and talk to Blaine, to tell him that they could be friends again, because now they were older and more mature.

But then Kurt recalled himself about the fact that Blaine's books were thrown into the toilet just because he tried to fix Kurt's locker's padlock.

He also remembered that time he was late for a lesson, because he had to get changed because of a slushie that had been thrown at his face, and the teacher started shouting at him; it was in that moment that Blaine was sent to detention because he had started talking back to the teacher to defend his friend.

These memories hurt Kurt and he wanted to prevent Blaine from suffering.

He backed to reality and realized that the barista was looking at him with a strange expression on his face. It happened again: his mind wandered in the past and he didn't what was happening around him.

"You take anything, yes or not?"

Kurt shook his head and left the counter and the barista who was looking at him incredulously; certainly he was thinking that he was stupid or a weirdo. Surely a weirdo.

He went back to Rachel who was now talking with one of the Glee Club girls, Tina, so he approached them and they started talking about this and that.

Finn joined them and Kurt felt less relaxed in his presence. Both Hudson and him new that their parents were dating, but they never talked about it. However, they could feel that the two families were going to combine.

"Hey, Hudson, will you join us for a toast?" the group of boys that earlier were at the counter now were in front of them. Kurt's blood froze in his veins when his eyes met Blaine's. They looked at each other for a moment, but it felt like an eternity, then Sam Evans shook Blaine and they walked away.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Rachel whispered taking Kurt's hand.

"And what am I supposed to say? Hey, we haven't talked in four years, how are you?" Kurt ironized.

"But it's New Year's Eve, maybe there will be a kiss," Rachel said prompting him.

"I wouldn't say so, he had never even told me if we pray in the same church."

"Well, you were fourteen when you stopped talking to each other" she pointed out.

"Yeah, but I already knew I was gay" Kurt said.

"But maybe you never told him" Rachel retorted.

Kurt sighed, in all this years he had never been able to understand if Blaine was gay or not. Sure, he started wearing some strange bowties that would speak by themselves, but Blaine had always been an honest guy and if anybody in that school knew he was gay he would never have such an easy life.

When Finn came back, Kurt understood that his chat with Rachel was over. It was still fifteen minutes before midnight, maybe he could make it on time to go and celebrate with his dad.

He stood up and left the place in a hurry while texting Rachel. If he had told her in person she certainly would have found a way to make him stay. Anyway, she didn't have to worry about going back home: they had already agreed it would have been Finn to take her to her house.

While he was looking for his keys in his pockets, he heard someone calling his name.

"Kurt... Hey Kurt"

He knew who that was. Blaine always called for him like that.

Kurt sighed and slowly turned finding Blaine in front of him, with tousled hair, the bowtie undone and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows. He was drunk. And he was beautiful.

"Where are you going, Kurt?" Blaine asked like if they were two friends who had spoken up to five minutes before.

"I-I'm going home. My dad is waiting for me."

Kurt turned and tried to open the door but Blaine's hand closed it instantly forcing the other boy to turn again.

"Do you still hate me, Kurt? Why do you hate me?"

Kurt gently pushed Blaine forward. He could smell the alcohol too well.

"How much did you drink?" he asked moving away from him nauseated, "What are you doing, Blaine?" Kurt questioned finally staring into his eyes.

"I... I saw you leaving" Blaine started "I saw you and I followed you, then you were here, next to your car, and I said: Kurt.. Hey Ku-"

"I know what you said, I was here too!" Kurt said, obviously pressing his back against the car because Blaine was moving even closer.

"It's new year, Kurt." Blaine tried to explain, "In a few minutes."

"I'm not following you."  
"Can't you see it?" Blaine said stopping his gaze to the sky covered with stars, "There's the mistletoe, we've got to kiss."

Kurt opened his eyes wide at Blaine's words.

"There is no mistletoe, Blaine. You are way too drunk," Kurt murmured, his hands shaking.

"Ah," Blaine said crestfallen, "what a pity. But Kurt, it's been years since I wanted to kiss you. I like you, Kurt. I really like you."

Kurt felt his breath lessening and his legs started shaking. They both heard the voices, coming from inside the disco, shouting the count down.

"10-9-8"

Blaine gently took Kurt's face in his hands.

"7-6-5"

They locked their gazes.

"4-3-2"

Kurt swallowed and closed his eyes.

"1- _HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

They both found themselves kissing each other, their lips colliding into an almost violent kiss. Because it was full of desire. Because they had waited too long for it. Because they both wanted each other so badly.

Kurt let Blaine's tongue slowly indulging in his mouth. He could feel the smell of alcohol mixed to that of his skin. But he didn't mind in that moment, he didn't mind that his first kiss was happening in a parking lot at New Year's Eve, because he was kissing Blaine.

Kurt, in that moment, didn't even think about the fact that Blaine was awfully drunk and that maybe he wasn't going to remember anything about that moment.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

This chapter gets me every time I read it.

I hope I gave a correct idea of the kiss, I'm not very good at this sort of things, that's why I'm happy there's no smut in this fanfiction. An yeah, I'm sorry, if you were looking for that you won't find it in here, but I hope you'll keep reading it anyway.

I'm sorry to tell you that I don't think I'll be able to update any time soon.  
I'm starting University so I'll be a bit busy.

But I hope you like this story so much you won't mind the wait ;)

Enjoy the season première this Thursday, can't wait to see our Klaine back on the screen =D

I just met you  
And this is crazy  
But I'm a review-whore  
So write a comment maybe ;)


	5. Chapter 5

I know, I know, I know...  
I suck! I'm the worst translater ever.  
Will you forgive me? Please *_*  
I'm really sorry, but both my beta and I have little time to use to focus on other things other than University.  
I want to thank her because she translated this chapter and the following one.  
I promise you, it won't take this long for chapter six ;)

this is the song Kurt's gonna sing later in the chapter watch?v=gp7lPqspB78

Enjoy the reading!

* * *

The days before the beginning of the school term passed quickly. Kurt couldn't find the courage to look at Blaine even from the window; he couldn't even bring himself to go throw the garbage when Blaine went jogging with his father in the evening. But on Monday, the day lesson started again, Kurt emitted an enormous sigh and got out of his house at the same instant in which Blaine was closing his gate. "Bye, dad!" Kurt shouted, conscious of the fact that Blaine would have turned towards him, and this was exactly what happened. The looked at each other for a moment, then Blaine adjusted carefully his headphones in his ears, and turned to leave. Kurt stood there frozen in his spot. He'd been fearing for days that this would have happened: Blaine remembered absolutely nothing about what happened on New Year's Eve, while Kurt was constantly thinking about it.

He got to school downhearted, since Rachel announced that she and Finn were officially together, so he knew that if he'd came[D1] across her in the hallways she would have been with him.

He reached his locker and took his books, noticing that Blaine was standing in front of his locker, not so distant from his, daydreaming. He didn't greet Puck and when Sam called him, he blinked rapidly a few times, as if he'd just reconnected with reality. "I didn't get much sleep" he justified himself with his friends, and then took his books and went in the direction of his first classroom.

* * *

When history lesson came around, Kurt got to class a few minutes late as usual, happily noticing that his favourite spot was still unoccupied. He took a seat and arranged his things on the desk, waiting for the teacher to arrive, but his attention was fully on the conversation Blaine was having with his desk mate.

"You still haven't told us what you did on New Year's. At first you were hanging with us, and then you disappeared, right in the middle of the countdown!"

Blaine leaned his head on the table dejectedly, "How much did we drink?" he asked his friend.

"I did way[D2] less than you. When you came back we had to stop you from jumping everywhere!" at that Blaine raised his head, chuckling. He got closer to his friend and whispered "I kissed someone".

Kurt widened his eyes incredulously, his cheeks getting unpleasantly red, "who?", "that's the fun part. I don't know! I'm getting crazy, Kevin. I can remember just those damn lips!" Kurt brought his fingers to his mouth instinctively, biting lightly. "well, you can kiss anyone at New Year's!"

"It wasn't anyone! That kiss has been so amazing that I hate myself so much for not remembering who I actually shared it with."

"It must have been someone from school. There was practically everyone."

"I must know who it was! I have to know, absolutely!" Blaine didn't have a chance to keep on his conversation because the teacher entered the classroom, and Kurt remained incredulous for the entire lesson. When he was going to french, his head was spinning. His first thought was to go to Blaine and tell him: _ hey look,you kissed me the other night, and I love you, Blaine. Sorry._

But then someone pushed him, and he remember that if he'd got closer to Blaine again, he would have received the same treatment. But when his French teacher babbled about poems, Kurt got another idea. An idea that was as absurd as it was risky, but that was worth a try anyway.

He tore a sheet of paper from his notebook, and started writing. He wrote so intensely that his teacher didn't even scold him for not paying attention, thinking he was actually taking notes.

When he finished, and there were five minutes for the lesson to end, he asked to go to the bathroom. He put the note in his pocket and got into the hallway. He slowly approached Blaine's locker, hoping that he didn't change his combination throughout the years. Luckily he didn't. Kurt quickly slid the note in it and then closed the door and ran towards his class to get the bag he left in there, the hallway rapidly filling with students since the bell rang. He then returned to his locker, curious to see Blaine's reaction at[D3] the note.

Blaine approached his locker with Sam Evans and Puckerman by his sides; they were mindlessly chatting, and left him with the promise to meet for lunch. Blaine opened his locker. Kurt's hands were sweating and twisting. One eye observed as Blaine picked the note up from the floor where it fell when he opened the locker; then he read it to himself:

_I can remember your lips. I can remember that icy cold that embraced us as we shared that kiss that tasted sweet,[Selenia V4] _[D5] _ mingled with alcohol. I can still remember my fingers running through your hair and your hands tightening on my hips. I can still remember every detail of it because it has been the best moment of my life._

Kurt noticed Blaine's confused eyes as he lifted them to look around, puzzled, so he promptly hid behind his locker door, trying to avoid being noticed. Blaine went back to his reading:

_You know, Blaine, I would die to come to you and confess my feelings, but I won't, I have my reasons. I'm only asking for one thing: remember. Please, remember that night and come to me. Remember what you said to me in that parking lot and come find me. Remember the way you took my cold hands in yours and warmed them up. Remember our kiss, my lips, the sighs and the words. Just remember, Blaine._

Blaine's cheeks instantly turned red, but then the colour softened, and he closed the locker and went towards the cafeteria, the note resting in the back pocket of his jeans.

* * *

When Glee club lesson came around, Kurt tried to relax talking with the girls. Today was his turn to sing, and of course he would have been distracted by studying Blaine's expression when he read the note earlier. But something unexpected happened.

As Mr. Schue was organizing some sheet music, the boys entered the room: Finn, Artie, Mike, and Blaine.

"Guys, you're late" Mr. Schue admonished them.

"Sorry, we were planning on catching a game tonight".

Mr. Schue turned his gaze to Blaine. "Anderson, what are you doing here?" he asked, curiously.

Finn got the word again. "Mr. She, can he spend the hour here? Later we have something to do together, and we didn't want to leave him alone in the hallways. Besides, Blaine can sing, maybe he'll decide to join us!" the boy said patting Blaine's back, who smiled shyly before throwing a quick glance at Kurt's direction. The other boy was frozen in his seat for the surprise, and was clutching his sheet music for dear life. Singing felt so wrong now...

"Take a seat then, Blaine. We're starting the lesson now: Kurt, it's your turn."

But Kurt remained in his seat, stuttering an apology. "Mr. Sh-Schue, I didn't pre-prepare any song" There was no way he'd be singing in front of Blaine.

"Oh, come on, that' s just an excuse! You have always something to sing; come here and let's start!". Kurt sighed, and then got up, handed the sheet music to Brad and faced the other members, trying not to focus his eyes on Blaine, seated in the front row. When Mr. Schuester took a seat too, the music began.

Remember when I cried

to you a thousand times

I told you everything

You know my feelings

It never crossed my mind

That there would be a time

For us to say goodbye

What a big surprise

But I'm not lost

I'm not gone

I haven't forgot

And Kurt tried so hard not to look at him. But he failed. Blue eyes met hazel ones.

These feelings I can't shake no more

These feelings are running out the door

I can feel it falling down

And I'm not coming back around

These feelings I can't take no more

This emptiness in the bottom drawer

It's getting harder to pretend

And I'm not coming back around again

Remember when…

At first, Kurt didn't realize that his eyes were shining with unshed tears. He didn't notice that there was an entire classroom observing him. He didn't see that between Blaine's hands there was the note he sent him.

I remember when

It was together 'til the end

Now I'm alone again

Where do I begin?

I cried a little bit

You died a little bit

Please say there's no regrets

And say you won't forget

Kurt stopped. He couldn't finish the song. He couldn't handle the pressure of Blaine's eyes on him. Damn it! He loved him! He loved him so much! That boy made him discover love, and then he'd freaking kissed him.

In the meantime Mr. Schue had approached him, gesturing for the pianist to stop playing. "Kurt, is everything all right?"

Kurt shook his head. "I have...I have to go to the bathroom", he ran out of the choir room, slamming the stall door in the nearest restroom shut behind him when he reached it, and then clutched the toilet and threw up his soul too.

* * *

Blaine had stared at him, motionless, during the entire song. He stared at Kurt's profile, at his nose, that Blaine always liked to describe as perfect, at his flawless hair and at his coordinated clothes. But there was always that kiss in the back of his mind. That kiss he couldn't remember who had shared it with him, and after receiving that message, his brain ended up just more confused than anything else.

Then he listened to Kurt's voice and remained entranced. He hoped that it was Kurt himself the person he kissed, but that was just impossible. Maybe Kurt hadn't even attended the party at all, it didn't suit him at all, and he was too drunk to remember. But It was allowed to him to dream. And he dreamt about Kurt's lips on his.

* * *

So? was it worth the wait?

can't wait to read your opinions x)

Bye!


End file.
